dragonball_omegafandomcom-20200213-history
Ligon
Ligon: Ligons are a small, green-skinned people with four eyes. They are renowned for both their ability to manipulate time and their unrelenting refusal to provide any details about their home world, Ligon. This paranoia is so widespread that it often follows Ligons to other planets they live on, such is the case of Liquius where even the humans and reptiles on the planet feel the same paranoia about world visitors. Though one would be wise not to say this to them, Ligon are very much distant relatives to frogs. Though they are humanoid, they are amphibians, not mammals. When Ligons evolve from tadpoles, they are very similar to baby humans (save for the extra eyes and green skin!). There, they begin to learn to walk and adjust to living bipedal lives. Despite being amphibians, Ligons have a strict sense of honor and religious duty as well as mate for life. Furthermore, finding a Ligon that is not deeply devoted to the Kaioshins is especially rare, even for those who grew up outside of the cultural boundaries of Ligon and Liquius. Average Height: 3'5" (104 cm) Average Weight: 80 pounds (36 kg) Life Span: 70-90 years. Interesting Traits: Frog-like creatures, four eyes, green skin. Example: Guldo. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (27 additional points, max of 9 in 1 stat) Int 18 Mnt 16 Str 8 Dex 10 Stm 12 Spd 10 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ligons gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 11*STM+20*Level Ki: 12*MNT+20*Level LP: 5*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Low Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1 on top of their racial school. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Ligons have an unusual mastery of Ki, gaining +1 to Ki Damage (not Telekinetics) per 25 Max Ki they have available (Charging does not affect this). (Phys) The Ligon's secondary pair of eyes gives them an advantage in combat; providing them with a +2 to all Strike and Dodge rolls and immunity to the Zanzoken power. If a Ligon is blinded by Taiyoken power (or something similarly blinding), the Ligon loses these bonuses for the rest of the round. (Ment) Ligons are immune to their own type of Mind Freeze. (Phys) Due to their small size, Ligon always have +4 to Dodge rolls against opponents. (Ment) Ligons start with a regular school of their choice at Level 1 and gain another school for free at Level 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, this takes them temporarily above their limit, but may delay learning future schools. Schools gained in this way grant double the normal stat bonus. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- Both of these powers are considered Telekinetic powers and as such Super Speeds can not be used with or against these powers. (Ment) Time Freeze The Ligon must be Level 2 before taking this power. Three times per round, a Ligon can hold their breath to slow down time, during which only they can move. In combat, everyone else is frozen in stasis and unable to even perceive the world around them. It's simply a blank until the Ligon allows time to resume. The Ligon may use this power after a failed Dodge or Parry to give themselves enough time to Block, Power Block, or Advanced Block instead. This costs 3 End per use. Alternatively, a Ligon may spend two uses of this power to hold their breath for a longer period of time. This allows a Ligon to take up to their Level*2 Actions as a single action, as long as none of those extra actions have any direct impact on an opponent or any attended objects. This means that all attacks are out, but things like Charging (even charging into an attack!) is okay. The Ligon can charge, use items that does not affect another person, pick up unattended items, or similar actions. The Ligon must spend 3 END per extra action taken, in addition to that action's normal costs. Since time does not actually pass, the Ligon does not regenerate during these "extra" actions. They, also, do not count towards the duration of power and effects. (Ment) Mind Freeze The Ligon must have the Time Freeze power and be Level 4 before taking this power. Usable once per round, a Ligon may focus his time warping abilities on an opponent's mind and body, rendering them unable to move at all--even to defend themselves! This is resolved as a Telekinetic attack against all opponents that costs 10% of the Ligon's current Ki (including their Charging Ki Pool and Megacharge Ki Pool!) and 3 End and has a -6 Strike Penalty, and the Ligon must roll seperately against each target. Temporary bonuses to strike must be paid for seperately for each strike roll. If it hits, the target becomes "Time Locked." While Time Locked the victim can do nothing but roll (40+(Their MNT or STR)/5 - (The Ligon's MNT)/5 - 1d100). On a 0 or higher, they break free of the psychokinetic hold and may act normally on their next action. On a -1 or lower, the Ligon may pay 10% of their current Ki and 3 END to keep them Time Locked until their next action, up to a maximum of 2+Level/4 consequetive actions. While someone who is Time Locked is unable to defend themselves any attacks aimed at them become Locked as well. The attack is held in suspended animation mere inches from the target. When the Time Lock ends (either because its duration elapses, the Ligon chooses not to pay or because the victim broke free) the attack is resolved, and the target gets no defense or reflexive actions except the use of Auras and Shields. Thankfully, the attack takes a while to be fully integrated into the subject's timeline properly, so it only deals 20% of its damage (after factoring in all other reductions) for each of the Victim's actions that have passed since the attack was Locked. Attacks that don't deal damage are negated against someone who is Time Locked, and the level of all incoming Critical Hits are reduced by one category (TAC becomes DAC, DAC becomes AC, AC is negated). If the Ligon using this power is killed or rendered unconcious while they have a victim Time Locked, then not only does the Lock end but all attacks against the victim automatically fail.